


In Which Great Potential is Tapped

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [57]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

Nobody bothered to avoid him when they told the joke any more. Ziming, the sole illiterate officer of Wu. He couldn’t even read or write his own name.

He studied laboriously, beginning with the simplest tomes and using whatever he had with him to practice the precise strokes of the Han language. They laughed at him even more as they watched his hands dance through the air.

By the campaign at Fan, he had managed to combine his field experience with the knowledge of Wu’s most brilliant minds.

When the God of War fell to his blade, they stopped laughing.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Historical accuracy was somewhat sacrificed in this drabble, but Lü Meng (style name Ziming) really was made fun of for being unlearned; of course, as one of Zhou Yü’s successor’s meant that he had pretty big shoes to fill. Lü Meng’s amazing advance eventually inspired a Chinese idiom that roughly means “to look at with new eyes”.


End file.
